Motivation can drive one - mad?
by birthdaypi
Summary: The burning happens. Jay is not the same. Is he even there at all? 'They all think I'm mad, that's why I'm here. Do they not care that we have lost a brother? Even my love believes I should stay here, so I can't hurt anyone, including myself. I'll prove them wrong. I'll show them what I can do.' Character death, don't like don't read, no OC's, rated T for goriness.
1. The burning

**Hiya!**

**This a new story, or not, depending on what time frame you're reading this.**

**Oh, well.**

**This is the first chapter, so enjoy!**

The noise of the crackle-pop, was comforting to some – usually. But not this time.

It was different this time.

Today was the day a great hero must fall.

Will fall.

Has fallen.

All crowded at the sight, the magnificent sight.

Of flames.

* * *

Jay Walker was your average guy, acted tough, but was sweet inside. Joked things off, but was still scarred.

Never did he think he would become a ninja.

Never had he thought he would become ill.

Mentally ill.

* * *

The smell wafted through the air, the smell of smoke.

The pungent fog blocked the view before anyone.

All smelt fire, smoke. They felt the heat from the flames, all but _two_.

One _felt_ the flames, burning off the limbs and peeling off the skin. He smelt death arriving all too late. For the mercy of having it over with was gone, his time had come.

The other felt the sweat dripping down their back, the tears rolling down his still existent cheek, the sorrow of a broken man. All he smelt was burning flesh and the tears he was trying to sniffle back up his nose.

All smelt fire, smoke. They felt the heat from the flames, all but _one_.

For the other, it was too late.

It was over.

The fire was extinguished, but Zane Julien was already gone.

**So… is it good?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Did you like or dislike the way I wrote it, I was trying something new. So please tell me below!**


	2. Feeling

**Hello! Sorry for not updating! My school class went on a camping trip for a week, and there was no internet, so :(**

**Well, some people got confused by the first chapter, it was kind of the prologue so I'm not going to be writing that way anymore – I don't think.**

**So here's a summary of what happened:**

**There was a fire, people crowded around the fire – civilians.**

**You knew someone would die.**

**Then Jay's life was described, saying he would become mentally ill.**

**All the people (mostly civilians) smelt normal things like smoke, felt the heat from the fire. Except **_**two**_

**One was in the fire, about to die.**

**The other was outside, crying for his friend.**

**Then the line is repeated: All smelt fire, smoke. They felt the heat from the flames, all but **_**one**_**. But instead of **_**two**_**, it's **_**one**_**.**

**Because the one in the flames is already dead.**

**Zane was in the fire, and died.**

**I hope that explained it. If not, I think YOU'RE mentally ill. (jk)**

**Okay, read on!**

One had died, but the other lived on.

Though maybe, Jay didn't want to anymore…

* * *

The police told me to go home, along with the others, but I didn't want to. My world was tipped around. I didn't know all the kind things Zane did for us, but didn't tell us he did.

Turns out Zane cleaned the ship, organised the kitchen and even fluffed the pillows in the games room.

I missed him so much. I didn't want to live without him, I couldn't.

"Jay, oh Jay," came Nya's voice as she turned around and hugged me. But I couldn't enjoy it, it was my fault Zane was dead.

"Come on buddy, you couldn't have known what would happen. Let's just get home." Cole tried to comfort me, patted my shoulder, smiled through the tears that would come later, when he was alone. I didn't believe him.

_Nya's pov_

Once we got to the bounty, we all went to bed, though I don't think anyone got any sleep.

Poor Jay, he blames himself because he was the one that told Zane to go into the bakery. The bakery that quickly caught fire.

Zane carried all the people that were in the bakery out, but went back to check for others trapped inside.

He didn't come out after that.

* * *

I heard my alarm go off, so I got up.

_Cole's pov_

Everything was different, it all seemed so empty, so lacking. Lacking the spirit and happiness and friendship and love and mateship and – I can't do this anymore. I spent all of last night quietly weeping for the loss that could never be redeemed. But now I had to wake up. Come back to reality, which I _really_ didn't want to do.

But I would have to at some point, so why not now?

Next day

_Jay's pov_

I did something bad. I let Zane die.

Then I did another wrong. That didn't help.

But soon, very soon I will be able to truly be happy again, everyone will. And they will thank me. Because I will be the one to give them what they want.

Zane.

**Well there we go, another chapter.**

**If you could PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE review that would help me a lot, becaussssssssssse I'm kinda turning into a ssssssssserpentine, and the anti-venom isssssssss in the reviewssssssssss, sssssssso pleasssssssse SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAVE ME!**


End file.
